Dreaming my Dreams
by Kamiragem
Summary: Pós segunda fase. Um acidente pode interromper o caminho de Lucy e sua vida como Guerreira Mágica. Até onde um amor verdadeiro pode ser esquecido? Oneshot Lucy Lantis.


**Dreaming my Dreams.**

Passou a mão esquerda que estava livre de gesso sobre a mesa que ficava no lado oposto à cama. Estava repleta de livros, anotações, alguns objetos que pareciam bastante pessoais, como uma caneta personalizada. Tocou a madeira e sentiu sua textura, sua temperatura, depois levou as mãos na altura do rosto e sentiu o cheiro. Nada era familiar.

Sentou com certa dificuldade em frente ao espelho e encarou os próprios olhos vermelhos, passando suavemente os cabelos da mesma cor para frente dos ombros. Eles caíam soltos e lisos seguindo o contorno de seu corpo até a cintura. Afastou a franja longa do rosto e se examinou minuciosamente. Ainda assim não se reconhecia.

Era o primeiro momento sozinha desde acordara, e parecia estar sozinha com uma estranha. Experimentou olhar as gavetas do móvel. Havia alguns acessórios de cabelo, escovas, uma ou outra maquiagem. Em outra havia fotos de pessoas desconhecidas, bilhetes, ingressos de shows ou espetáculos. Mas uma única coisa chamou sua atenção, uma carta muito bem decorada, escrita em um tipo de linguagem estranha. Sentiu o cheiro da carta que tentava leva-la pra outro lugar, mas só conseguiu sentir a angústia e o medo de não conseguir se lembrar nunca.

Pegou a bolsa sobre a cama e espalhou seu conteúdo pelo chão. Dentro da carteira os documentos não deixavam dúvida, ela era Lucy Shidou, tinha 17 anos... e não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum deles.

...GMR...

As nuvens cobriam os sóis que iluminavam e aqueciam Cephiro. Deitados na grama dois namorados agradeciam o amenizar do efeito dos astros múltiplos da terra mágica.

A menina ruiva olhava fixamente nos olhos do rapaz que parecia sério e concentrado. Aquela batalha de olhares não acontecia há muito tempo, mesmo assim em poucos segundos ela piscou e emitiu um resmungo.

"Como você consegue não piscar assim?"

"Foram anos de treino minha cara..." Lantis riu da menina que parecia não ter mudado quase nada desde os 14 anos. Sempre brincalhona, sempre sorrindo. Com certeza era uma das convidadas mais queridas do castelo, assim como suas companheiras ex-guerreiras mágicas.

Desde que as batalhas cessaram, elas podiam visitar a terra que ajudaram a salvar, e assim conviver com as pessoas que amavam, amor em tantos os sentidos.

O castelo não ficava longe do local que estavam, assim podiam ir andando. Era uma desculpa pra passar mais tempo juntos. Amavam-se desde o primeiro dia, sabiam que era amor, sentiam que era amor, mas nunca diziam... simplesmente viviam, o que era mais que suficiente.

...GMR...

"Perfeito!" Lucy gritou em meio à platéia que aplaudia a flechada certeira de Anne. Marine ao seu lado comemorava de maneira mais discreta.

"Magnífico." Disse a moça de exóticos cabelos azuis. Era campeonato nacional e os arqueiros de todo Japão estavam reunidos ali fazendo uma demonstração de seu talento.

Fora difícil convencer Anne a participar, mas depois da inscrição feita a garota estava mostrando que era uma das melhores no local. Era apenas o primeiro dia de torneio e ela já estava muito à frente na pontuação do evento.

Ao fim do primeiro dia de torneio elas se reuniram a fim de planejar a ida pra Cephiro.

"Vejo vocês amanhã aqui?" Anne confirmou o combinado.

"Claro! Não perderia seu 'show' por nada!" Lucy respondeu entusiasmada.

Enquanto Anne tentava convencer que Lucy estava exagerando, Marine ligava pra alguém ir busca-la.

Ao desligar o telefone olhou pra meninas e perguntou.

"Alguém quer carona pra casa?"

"Não, meus pais estão lá fora e a gente vai jantar em algum lugar!" Anne falou sorrindo.

"Viu, eles sabem a filha talentosa que tem!" Lucy enfatizou a palavra "talentosa", fazendo Anne corar.

"E você mocinha, vai querer carona ou não?" A menina de olhos azuis perguntou novamente.

"Ah, não! Eu moro há poucas quadras daqui..." Ela riu se preparando pra sair.

"Ok!"...

As meninas se despediram e se separaram, no dia seguinte, após o torneio iriam visitar a terra vizinha a fim de ver a sua segunda família.

...GMR...

Deitou-se chateada ao ver o teto estranho. Mais infeliz ainda era saber que qualquer teto que visse agora seria estranho. Satoru bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida quando ela assentiu quase silenciosamente. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e olhou carinhosamente a irmã mais nova.

"Você está bem?"

Lucy encarou rapaz de olhar terno e se sentiu quase confortável com ele. Desde que viera pra casa ele era o único em quem confiava plenamente. Apesar disso ainda achava estranho ter um irmão de quem não se lembrava.

"Estou..." Ela respondeu sem segurança.

"Alguma dor ou incômodo?" Ele insistiu pra ter certeza depois a resposta meio tremida da irmã.

"Uh... nada que não tenha sentido antes, só que bem mais fraco..." Ela disse sem mentir. Desde que acordara as dores de duas costelas e um braço quebrado a incomodavam, além de uma forte dor de cabeça que somente um analgésico forte estava aliviando.

"O jantar está servido, não quer descer e comer com a gente?" Ele tocou suavemente a testa da menina que parecia mais nova do que era.

"Acho que não estou com fome..." A ruiva olhou para o chão onde havia várias coisas dela espalhadas e pensou que teria que organizar tudo de novo. O rapaz seguiu o olhar e viu muitas coisas que ela certamente nem saberia onde colocar.

"Algum progresso?"

"Não... não consigo lembrar de nada."

...GMR...

O enorme castelo surgia à frente deles no fim de tarde... Ambos seguiam abraçados e silenciosos... Era sempre assim quando sabiam que haveria uma despedida em breve. Em meio a andança Lucy pronunciou algumas palavras que Lantis não conseguia entender, um pouco mais atento ele ouviu o que seria uma canção, certamente da terra dela.

Podia-se ouvir a voz baixinha da ruiva...

"It's out there

It's out there

It's out there

If you want me, I will be here…

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

And there's no other place

There I'd lay down my face

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you…"

"Que melodia é essa?" O moço de olhar negro perguntou à garota distraída que nem notara que ele tinha prestado atenção.

"Ah..." Ela riu da própria distração. "É uma música do meu mundo, só que em outra língua... quer saber o que significa?"

"Você faria a gentileza de traduzir?"

"Claro! Com prazer"...

...GMR...

Era só o início da noite e Lucy voltava sozinha do torneio. As meninas haviam passado o dia juntas como não faziam há tempos. A correria do último ano do colegial as tinha afastado e apenas agora retomavam o contato.

Mesmo indo até Cephiro regularmente, elas não se encontravam muito pela terra mágica, até porque os interesses das três poderiam ser um tanto quanto... paralelos.

Em meio aos seus devaneios Lucy consegue se lembrar até de pequenos detalhes dos tempos que passou ao lado das companheiras, lutando em outro mundo por uma causa que sequer era delas... então refletiu se faria tudo outra vez... no mesmo momento viu em sua mente a imagem de Lantis, seu amado. Também se lembrou de Águia adormecido em Cephiro, sem ação, apenas tentando se recuperar de tudo que a luta pelo lugar de Pilar havia causado...

Em seus devaneios a menina não viu o carro que vinha em sua direção, ainda de faróis apagados, frear bruscamente e a atingir. O corpo já inconsciente da ruiva foi jogado a alguns metros de distância e o motorista visivelmente abalado saiu do carro e cambalear até a garota.

Alguns outros pararam e pediram socorro enquanto o homem bêbado dizia, trocando as palavras que não tinha culpa de nada. A pequena menina permanecia inconsciente, respirando com alguma dificuldade...

...GMR...

No dia seguinte acordou com uma dor de cabeça incessante. Tomou os remédios que o médico tinha passado se isso acontecesse. Queria tomar um banho, mas concluiu atordoada que não fazia idéia de onde era o banheiro, ou onde estavam as toalhas.

Depois de esclarecer esses e outros detalhes, tomou seu banho e foi tomar café. Seu pai e Satoru tinham saído. Apenas a mãe e os irmãos do meio permaneciam em casa. Fez a refeição quase silenciosamente, sob o olhar atencioso dos três... conversou um pouco com a sua mãe depois ajudando a guardar a louça com apenas um braço livre. Não era tão confortável, mas ela sentia que as pessoas ao seu redor realmente se importavam com ela, então resolveu tentar não preocupar ainda mais elas... mal sabia ela que isso já fazia parte de sua personalidade há muito tempo.

Algumas horas depois uma ligação que Massaru atendera prometia mudar o ritmo tedioso de um dia sem memória. De acordo com o irmão, à tarde viriam duas amigas visitá-la.

Lucy não estava muito empolgada com mais gente que ela não conseguia, mas deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e concordou em receber as tais Marine e Anne.

...GMR...

"Acho que vou te prender num dos aposentos do castelo... assim não tem como você sair daqui hoje!" O homem levava a menina pela mão correndo por entre os corredores que eram quase labirínticos no palácio.

"Você não faria isso!" Ela disse ofegante, sendo conduzida por ele.

"Não duvide..." Lantis abriu a porta de um quarto que ficava no segundo andar da torre leste e puxou Lucy pra dentro, ficando à frente da porta, impedindo-a de sair.

"Lantis, eu preciso ir..." A ruiva o encarou, vendo que o namorado ainda estava em na passagem. "Não posso atrasar as meninas!"

"Aposto que elas nem se importam em esperar, estão bem acompanhadas..." Dizendo isso ele a beijou sedutoramente. Sem chances de reação.

"Isso é covardia!" Ela se encontrava tentada a ficar por mais muitos dias ali, apenas na companhia dele naquele quarto que já era o esconderijo preferido dos dois... Um 'best place'.

É claro que tudo que é bom tem que acabar logo. Mesmo que quem tenha que acabar com tudo esteja vivendo as coisas boas. Lucy afastou-se com dificuldade do amado e fugiu pela porta, com ele seguindo logo atrás, gritando algo.

"Hei, você não consegue quebrar umas regras de vez em quando?" Protestou o rapaz inconsolado!

"Amanhã é o torneio da Anne. Não posso atrasa-las, nem mesmo ficar aqui, ou perderia a participação dela. Mas eu prometo que volto logo!" Ela seguiu pelo portal onde estavam as amigas, se reuniriam pra voltar às suas casas.

...GMR...

O telefone tocou na casa dos Shidou. Apenas Satoru tinha permanecido em casa, esperando por notícias da irmã. Era tarde e ela não havia dado notícias desde que fora ao torneio de arco e flecha.

Os outros estavam à sua procura desde as dez da noite, casas de amigos, praças, e qualquer outro lugar que ela pudesse estar estavam sendo vasculhados. Mas toda e qualquer busca parou quando o telefone tocou.

Era do hospital. A menina tinha sido identificada pelos documentos que carregava e estava em choque ainda. Exames comprovavam que apesar da pancada na cabeça, nenhum dano cerebral foi detectado.

A família chegou ao pronto socorro pouco depois das dez e meia. Queria notícias urgentes que logo foram dados pelo médico que a atendera. A menina ruiva havia sido atropelada por um motorista bêbado e estava inconsciente. Havia um braço e três costelas quebradas, mas nenhum indício de dano interno. Sobre a pancada na cabeça, só poderiam saber quando ela acordasse.

...GMR...

Depois do almoço Lucy descansou um pouco pra poder receber as 'amigas' que viriam em algumas horas. Vasculhou mais coisas do quarto e viu que vermelha era sua cor favorita. Mesmo assim preferiu vestir uma blusa branca e uma saia preta que lhe agradaram.

Pouco depois as meninas chegaram e foram recebidas pela mãe Shidou na sala. Ela chamou a filha no quarto, um pouco mais esperançosa, afinal aquelas três não se largavam desde que se conheceram, não se lembrava bem como há mais de três anos atrás.

A ruiva entrou na sala ainda receosa por não conhecer as pessoas que pareciam também ser tão importantes na sua vida. Marine a encarou com um sorriso doce, e Anne ofereceu um abraço à amiga. Lucy correspondeu o carinho das duas mesmo sem reconhece-las, como se sentisse que podia confiar sua vida a elas.

"Oi Lucy..." Marine foi a primeira que falou, receosa que se não o fizesse poderiam passar o resto da tarde em silêncio. "Como você está?"

"Olá..." Lucy pronunciou sem saber o nome da garota de cabelos azuis, ou o nome da outra. Há poucos dias não sabia sequer o próprio nome. "Eu estou bem, acho... não me leve a mal, mas se importariam em me dizer seus nomes?"

"Ah, que mancada a minha." Marine disse nervosamente, não era assim que esperava que o encontro das três seria. "Eu sou Marine Ryuzaki".

"E eu sou Anne Ho-Oji." A menina de lindos olhos verdes (como Lucy se referia a ela em pensamento) se apressou em se apresentar.

Lucy sorriu docemente pras duas e fez um pergunta bem inesperada.

"Posso chamar você de Anne-chan e você de Marine-chan?" Ela olhou pras meninas com um semblante mais relaxado. Aquelas duas moças pareciam conhece-la mais do que ela mesma, Lucy tinha esperança de que talvez elas pudessem ajudar a se lembrar de algo, ou pelo menos descobrir o que ela havia perdido.

"Claro que pode! E essa não é a primeira vez que você nos faz essa pergunta." Marine se animou.

"E quando foi a primeira?" A ruiva perguntou curiosa, pouco sabia da ocasião que tinha as conhecido, o irmão tinha lhe contado algo sobre a Torre de Tóquio, mas nada mais.

"Foi quando nos conhecemos, nos apresentamos e você fez a mesma indagação." Anne explicou, ainda sem jeito pra falar sobre Cephiro.

"Pode explicar como nos conhecemos?" Lucy estava curiosa naquela nova descoberta de si mesma. As duas amigas é que não sabiam como contar toda a história fantasiosa sobre o mundo mágico.

...GMR...

Lantis cavalgava entre alguns vilarejos que ficavam próximos do castelo. Cephiro parecia particularmente linda essa manhã, uma aura etérea envolvia qualquer lugar que fosse.

Ele procurava algo em particular, mas não sabia o quê. Passou lentamente perto de um bosque onde uma moça muito bonita vestida em um longo vestido rosa-bebê de tecidos leves estava sentada na raiz de uma das enormes árvores do local. Ela tinha longos cabelos soltos que caiam lisos vermelhos até pouco abaixo da sua cintura. Seus olhos desfocados denunciavam que ela estava divagando junto com a canção que pronunciava belamente.

O rapaz desceu do cavalo e ouvia ela cantar numa língua que ele desconhecia. A voz era doce e tranqüila.

"I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

And there's no other place

There I'd lay down my face

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you…"

Ele parou a poucos metros de distância, apreciando a vista e a música. Então a menina parou e olhou pra ele. Os olhos dela eram vermelhos como fogo...

"Lucy?" Ele não imaginava que a sua amada estava no mundo mágico. "O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse na sua casa!"

A jovem olhou bem pra ele, confusa. Olhou ao redor e finalmente depois de um longo período de silêncio disse:

"'Lucy'? Porque me chamou assim? Eu não sei de quem se trata, e eu não sei onde fica minha casa..." Ela parecia entristecida. "Nem mesmo sei quem é você."

Lantis não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça enquanto via a linda menina à sua frente se desfazer como um ser de éter. A dor aumentou e ele acordou em meio a seu quarto. Estava suado, havia sido um pesadelo... aquela noite não conseguiu voltar a dormir, havia se passado um dia desde que Lucy partira.

...GMR...

A pequena ruiva estava inconsciente na cama do hospital. Não havia sido permitida nenhuma visita ainda, apesar dos pais permanecerem lá fora, insistentes, até que pudessem ver sua única menina. Os irmãos mais novos foram pra casa descansar, voltariam pela manhã, para que os outros pudessem também faze-lo.

Durante a alta madrugada, a menina deu sinais de melhora, respirava mais facilmente, e dormia tranqüilamente. Isso aliviou as pessoas que a amavam tanto.

O médico previu que talvez ela acordasse pela manhã. Era o que todos esperavam. Então passaram a noite esperando.

...GMR...

Era a pergunta mais difícil do dia. Explicar para uma garota com amnésia que se conheceram no mundo mágico em outra dimensão era no mínimo um desafio para Marine e Anne.

"Er... como posso começar..." Marine riu da situação, um sorriso nervoso e muito cauteloso, sabia que Lucy não era mais tão inocente como quando se conheceram. Anne interrompeu a amiga e explicou.

"Há alguns anos atrás nós nos encontramos durante uma excursão de nossos colégios à Torre de Tóquio." Ela falava pausada e docemente, como se contasse uma história a uma criança. "Você estava olhando a cidade no binóculo, e se divertia bastante, foi quando suas fichas acabaram. Eu vi que você queria olhar mais e te dei mais uma."

Lucy sorriu, podia distinguir a verdade nas palavras da garota, já que entendia muito bem o seu próprio jeito de agir espontâneo, a cena a qual ouvira a descrição lhe parecia muito real.

"Mas no lugar de olhar novamente, você veio atrás de mim, acho que agradecer." Anne continuou. "Mas não conseguiu passar pelo grupo do colégio da Marine, acho que é porque era um tanto menor que você é agora!"

"É verdade!" Marine sorriu do comentário. "Lembro de quando conhecemos você, achávamos que tinha uns onze anos, quando na verdade tinha quatorze."

"E depois, como nos falamos direito... conta que agora eu fiquei curiosa." Lucy insistiu, as amigas olharam uma para a outra e entenderam que estava na hora de contar a verdade inteira.

...GMR...

Eles não conseguiam relaxar de preocupação com as meninas. Principalmente aquela que tinha tomado para sua amada. Elas raramente se atrasavam quando combinavam voltar a Cephiro, muito menos se esse atraso era de três dias.

"Deve ter acontecido um imprevisto." Lantis tentou ser racional. Estava muito preocupado com Lucy, e depois que tivera um sonho estranho com a menina não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido.

"Mas acho que se assim fosse elas teria dado um jeito de pelo menos uma avisar." Fério dizia nervoso.

"Vamos ficar calmos pessoal, sabemos muito bem das reviravoltas que o tempo de Cephiro dá em relação ao tempo da Terra. Não podemos prever esse tipo de efeito, nem elas." Ascot disse sensatamente, procurando amenizar a preocupação dos amigos e a sua própria.

Lantis sentou-se na cadeira conjurada a pouco e ficou pensativo, lembrando-se do sonho.

"Algo errado Lantis?" Fério interrompeu seus devaneios.

"Não, eu só estou me lembrando de um sonho que tive com Lucy."

"E isso é hora de se lembrar de sonhos? Espero que não seja um sonho de sacanagem!" Ascot gracejou, mas apenas Fério riu da piada.

"Não é isso." Lantis disse impaciente. "Eu sonhei que encontrava Lucy numa vila de Cephiro, ela trajava nossas roupas típicas e sentada ao lado de uma sagrada árvore cantava uma música, eu já a conhecia, já que uma vez teria cantado ela pra mim. Mas quando cheguei perto ela disse não me conhecer. E parecia não conhecer a si mesma. Foi um sonho perturbador."

"Eu hein! Credo!" Ascot fez cara de espantado. "Mas acho que isso não significa nada, logo a menina chega aqui e você vai contar isso pra que ela ria da sua intuição de apaixonado."

"Oxalá seja assim, meu caro."

...GMR...

Era dia quando os irmãos do meio chegaram ao hospital. A mãe deles estava dormindo ao lado da cama onde sua filha permanecia dormindo. Nenhum progresso ocorrera, para o desânimo dos dois. Tomaram o lugar do pai e do irmão mais velho, a matriarca não quis sair de perto da menina ruiva.

Almoçaram algumas horas depois, desanimados pela falta de novidades. O telefone na bolsa da menina tocou, o número identificava uma de suas amigas mais queridas.

"_Alô Lucy, é a Marine, está atrasada menina!"_ A voz d outro lado soou brincalhona.

"Marine, é o Takeru..." O irmão disse cauteloso. "A Lucy não pode atender."

"_Ah é! E por que não?" _Marine conhecia algumas brincadeiras do rapaz e não queria cair em nenhuma delas.

"Aconteceu um acidente ontem à noite. A minha irmã foi atropelada, estamos no hospital com ela, mas ainda está inconsciente." Ele falou com um nó na garganta.

A menina descartou logo a hipótese de uma brincadeira. Mesmo Takeru não brincaria com a segurança da irmã.

"_Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?" _Marine perguntou preocupada, ainda na esperança de Lucy tomar o telefone das mãos do rapaz e desmentir tudo. Mas a explicação que veio em seguida a fez sentir um forte incômodo no coração.

Depois disso não tardou a telefonar para Anne contando-lhe o infeliz ocorrido.

...GMR...

"Bem... Essa parte é a mais estranha. Espero que mantenha a calma, porque o que temos pra te contar agora é realmente fantástico." Marine falou, com medo da reação da menina que apenas olhava mais curiosa que antes.

"Tudo bem, eu juro manter a mente aberta!" Lucy sorriu ingênua como as amigas não viam há tempos. Ela parecia realmente disposta a acreditar no que aquelas garotas tinham para contar. Nesse momento a mãe de Lucy cruza a sala com uma bandeja com suco e biscoitos caseiros. Elas sorriem agradecidas, mas antes que a mulher saia outra vez Lucy levanta e dá um beijo de obrigada nela.

É claro que a família deveria estar sofrendo muito com a situação de seu membro mais jovem. Por isso, mesmo que não pudesse fazer aquele gesto com mais sinceridade, Lucy sabia que demonstrar carinho por aquelas pessoas era essencial.

"Bom. Então temos muito a contar." Anne disse depois que a mãe se retirou. "Quando nos vimos na torre de Tóquio aconteceu uma coisa mágica, uma força nos levou a um mundo mágico denominado Cephiro."

Lucy olhou confusa, que história sem pé nem cabeça era aquela? Mas a confusão mudou para total admiração com o passar dos fatos. Ela se encantou ao imaginar um mundo onde a força do pensamento era suprema. Empolgou-se com as batalhas e a luta para salvar Esmeralda. Chorou com a maneira que o Pilar caiu, as amigas também choraram ao relembrar isso. Depois ficou feliz com o retorno o ao saber onde toda a história tinha parado ela tinha uma única coisa em mente.

...GMR...

Em Cephiro a preocupação apenas aumentava com o passar dos dias sem notícias das pessoas de outro mundo que eram tão amadas. Ascot, Ferio e Lantis viviam uma saudade que superava tudo. Foi quando uma energia muito conhecida deles despertou no meio do salão principal do palácio, onde costumavam encontrar-se com as pessoas amadas.

Mas em vez de três, apenas duas meninas surgiram no meio da luz branca que apareceu no meio do cômodo. Marine e Anne pareciam tristes e isso não fugiu à percepção de Lantis.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram, estávamos muito preocupados... aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está a Lucy?" Ferio perguntou tudo de uma vez, segurando as mãos de Anne. Lantis também esperou as respostas, principalmente da última pergunta.

A menina ruiva, era a última coisa que queriam falar agora, mas sabiam que era seu dever comunicar o ocorrido, principalmente para Lantis.

"Aconteceu um acidente. A Lucy está ferida em nosso mundo, não pôde vir conosco." Marine disse triste. Ainda não tinha visto a amiga desde que souberam do ocorrido.

"Acidente?" Lantis perguntou sem querer acreditar no que havia acontecido. "Exatamente o que houve?"

"Nossa amiga está ferida, não é nada grave, mas ela bateu a cabeça e pelo que soubemos, ela não se lembra de nada, nem quem ela mesma é." Anne completou. "Mas já está consciente. Temos que esperar que ela melhore para poder vê-la, ou podemos deixá-la mais confusa ainda."

"Então ela também não se lembra de Cephiro?" O homem alto de cabelos negros perguntou desconsolado.

"Provavelmente não..." Anne respondeu desanimada.

...GMR...

Em meio à primeira noite no hospital, a menina de cabelos longos e vermelhos se mexe desconfortavelmente no leito. A dor de uma braço quebrado a incomoda e acorda. Abrir os olhos é difícil, a claridade não ajuda. Mas ela luta para saber o que está acontecendo.

O quarto não é familiar, também, onde já se viu acordar numa cama de hospital e se sentir em casa. Num canto te uma mulher que percebe sua movimentação. Ela segue até a menina que ainda está confusa e franze a sobrancelha sem saber o que fazer, é uma mistura de medo e de confusão que invade sua mente.

"Oh, graças a Deus, você está acordada, meu anjinho..." A mulher fala com carinho, mas não tem isso retribuído. A menina apenas sente medo, além da dor que não abandona agora também sua cabeça.

"Como está se sentindo minha filha?" Ela continua, mas a pequena sente que parece que não é com ela que aquilo está acontecendo, quem é a mulher que a chamou de... filha? Era filha dela? Como poderia, se nem se lembrava de quem era a mulher... se nem se lembrava de quem ela mesma era.

"Lucy, consegue falar?" A mãe começou a se alarmar com o olhar amedrontado da menina.

"Quem... quem..." Lucy engole em seco. "Quem é você?" A garota não suporta a dúvida e começa a chorar, uma enfermeira entra e pede para que a mãe saia. Algum tempo depois a família é avisada que sua filha perdeu a memória.

...GMR...

"Cephiro..." Lucy suspira depois de toda a história narrada pelas amigas. Era incrível e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar e emocionante. Se tivesse vivido mesmo aquela história, desejava se lembrar.

"Estivemos lá ontem pela manhã e todos que te conhecem querem te ver de novo, talvez ajudasse você a se lembrar se fosse até lá outra vez.." Marine contou finalmente o que faltava, muito da tarde havia passado.

"Isso é, se estive pronta..." Anne completou esperando que os fatos recém contados não confundissem ainda mais a mente de Lucy.

"Eu quero ir..." Lucy sorriu, sabia que não deveria acreditar em qualquer pessoa, muito menos em histórias daquele teor. Mas se não fosse verdade descobriria em breve e além disso sua família conhecia as duas meninas e as tinham intitulado de 'melhores amigas', então não deveria ser diferente. "Eu vou com vocês até Cephiro..."

...GMR...

Ainda no castelo as garotas permaneciam sérias depois de contar o ocorrido com a ex-guerreira de fogo.

Lantis estava inquieto por não saber como ajudar a amada. Até porque não havia precedentes de quaisquer pessoas que haviam feito a viagem contrária das três garotas. Então ir até a terra era impossível.

"Mas será que se ela vier para cá não ajudaria?" Ascot deu a idéia.

"Não sei se conseguiríamos trazê-la..." Marine disse ainda triste. "Ela ainda está internadas no hospital e não podemos tirá-la de lá, mas podemos tentar convencê-la depois que voltar para casa."

"Eu peço a vocês, minhas amigas, tragam minha pequena ruiva de volta. Preciso vê-la." Lantis pediu como se fosse a última coisa que quisesse na vida.

...GMR...

Depois de acordar pela primeira vez depois do acidente, Lucy foi sedada e voltou a dormir, mas sua família não descansou desde então. O processo de fazer Lucy se lembra de quem era parecia até fácil, mas não era na prática.

Deveria usar expressões bem familiares, de preferência apelidos que ela recebia em casa. Fotos foram levadas até o hospital enquanto ela se recuperava. A mãe ficava de contar a histórias de quando a menina era uma criança, os irmãos a tratavam como costumavam fazer em casa, cheia de mimos. Mas por mais que tentassem a memória se recusava a voltar.

O médico alertou que poderia ser uma situação permanente e que eles deveria desde já tentar construir uma nova vida ao lado da garota.

Oito dias depois da fatídica noite Lucy recebeu alta do hospital, ela voltaria para a casa que desconhecia, ainda receberia aconselhamento psicológico enquanto isso. Mas o maior temor da garota era não se lembrar jamais de quem era.

...GMR...

'Amanhã...' Pensou Lucy feliz, iria sair com as novas/velhas amigas, visitariam a Torre de Tóquio e de lá iriam até Cephiro, o mundo mágico que queria tanto reconhecer.

Temeu que tudo aquilo fosse loucura, que as garotas nem fossem suas amigas de verdade e estivessem querendo tirar-lhe da segurança de sua casa, quase desistiu, mas depois decidiu que essa chance estava dando não só para elas mostrarem que eram amigas, como também para si própria mostrar que era alguém corajoso.

No outro dia pela manha avisou a mãe que iria sair, é claro que ela ficou muito preocupada, mas Lucy insistiu que deveria sair de cãs e que teria tempo para conhecer cad detalhe do lugar outra hora. Os pais de Marine a buscaram e levaram as três garotas até o destino, indo buscá-las mais tarde no horário combinado.

...GMR...

Elas deram as mãos como faziam todas às vezes, mas para Lucy, tudo era novo. Um redemoinho de energia as cercava. Ela sabia exatamente o que pensar para que aquilo desse certo. Tinha que se concentrar em seu desejo de conhecer a terra mágica.

Em alguns instantes elas estavam numa sala ampla e iluminada. Os vitrais mostravam que por fora o dia estava claro. Mas o mais impressionante foi à vista de todas as pessoas ao redor, Lucy não se soltou das amigas. Nunca tinha visto tanta gente olhando para ela daquele modo.

Todos aqueles que tinha feito parte da trajetória da Guerreira mágica estavam ali, esperando por ela. Mas uma pessoa em particular chamava atenção. Era um homem alto de olhos e cabelos negros como a noite, ele a olhava de modo carinhoso.

Era engraçado como ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de se jogar nos braços daquele rapaz. Ele inspirava mais que confiança, ela o amava, mesmo sem saber quem era.

Aos poucos foi se soltando das amigas que olharam com confiança a segurança que Lucy passava, bem diferente de quando a viram antes.

"Você é Lantis... não é?" Ela se virou para o rapaz que sorriu surpreso.

"Sim, e você, quem é?" Lantis respondeu com um plano traçado.

"Eu?... Eu sou Lucy Shido... eu... eu..." Ela sentiu a cabeça doer no local onde tinha batido. Ele não se arrependeu de ter perguntado, pois sabia que agora, o que a menina mais desejava era saber quem realmente era.

Assim era também o desejo de todos que habitavam ali. No mundo onde o poder mais importante é à força do coração, Lantis provocou a reação necessária para que sua amada voltasse a si.

"Eu sou Lucy..." Ela sabia que era, não pelo que tinha dito a ela, mas pelo que se lembrava. "Eu fui uma Guerreira Mágica, e agora, eu sou apenas uma mulher apaixonada por você..." Ela sorriu, a memória aflorando aos poucos.

Ele não perdeu tempo e deu-lhe se melhor beijo apaixonado, ali, na frente de todos, sem timidez.

"E disso, você se lembra?" Lantis sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Talvez eu precise confirmar..."

Fim.

Nya! Um fim CLAMP para um fic de anime da CLAMP! Hehehe... gente, espero que tenham gostado do maior oneshot que eu já escrevi, não tenho mais a desculpa de primeira fic, então eu queria muito saber a opinião de vocês, portanto, comentários serão muito bem vindos.

Essa fic vai para minha linda irmãzinha HikaruLina como pedido de desculpas por ter demorado tanto a responder sua cartinha. Maninha, eu te amo muito viu!

Por Mayabi Yoruno.


End file.
